The Painted World Of Madness
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: [Takes place 30 years after the 'Forgotten Portrait' ending] It was just a dare! A stupid dare! So why am I being chased by killer paintings, creepy blue dolls, mannaquin heads and headless mannaquins! Why is this gallery out to get me? What the hell did I do? And who's the purple haired guy? is he out to get me too? GarryXoc Cover image is my OC


**I don't own Ib, that belongs to Kouri.**

**A/N I've recently finished watching Cryaotic and PewDiePie play Ib so I downloaded it and played it and I still can't get over the 'Forgotten Portrait' ending so I came up with this ^_^ Also helping with this story will be my lovely cousin KagamineBanana! **(KB/N: Sup! :D) **She will also be posting a Ib fanfic called 'Abyss of the fangirls' a slightly more cracky and fluffier version of mine**. Now** without further chit-chat I bring youuuuu~ 'The Painted World of Madness'**

_**P.S. Garry's 18**_

Chapter One: The Fabricated World

I glanced around me, no one in sight on the cold and dark street. That was to be expected of course, it was midnight, but I might still need to look out for night owls. I quickly whipped around and started to get to work while I had my chance.

I yanked a flashlight from my belt loops and clicked it on, illuminating my face and blinding myself for a quick moment before I turned it toward the entrance of the old gallery. The old and rotting boards that sealed the entrance being the only thing I could see. I huffed; this was turning out to be more trouble than I thought. I reached into my bag, grabbing my black fingerless gloves and putting them on.

It would have been better if I had thought to bring my older brothers heavy duty leather gloves but it had slipped my mind that this place was boarded up. I was reaching for the top most board when a twig snapped to my left, damn. As quick as a flash the flashlight was clicked off and I clutched my black shoulder bag to my chest, becoming nothing but a black blob in the darkness. Not a moment later another black figure came out of the thick bush. I held my breath and waited; the figure only lingered for a few seconds then moved on until I couldn't see it at all.

A few moments passed and only the sound of my breath and fluttering heart thumped in my ears. I frowned and started to stand. "Close call.." I mumbled and crouched down in front of the entrance again. I reached for the same board but thought twice about it, "too much noise, that person might come back."

I rested my hands on my knees and pushed myself up with a sigh. Time to find another way in.

I looked to my right, where the figure had disappeared to, and shook my head, going right instead. I didn't particularly trust this place at night, regarding its history in all. I had heard about this place when I was younger and now still. It had been closed down thirty years ago, due to so many unexplained disappearances where the victims were still missing, not even a body being found like they had been whipped off the face of the earth. I shuddered at the thought, why the hell was I even doing this stupid dare?

I was walking around the corner of the gallery when my foot suddenly caught on something and I was sent flailing to the ground face first. I just managed to catch myself at the last moment but my gloved hands started to sting from the hard and sudden impact. I winced as I got back up, waving my hands in an attempt to stump the pain.

I continued on my way, this time with my flashlight on. I was about to turn the corner when something glinted in the light in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned and pointed my flashlight to where I saw it. It was a window, the only one I had seen that wasn't boarded up.

I quickly shuffled over to the window and looked to see if I could open it by running my hands along the frame. There was a small gap at the bottom of the frame that I could just my fingertips under. I yanked as hard as I could and the window inched up slightly but it left my fingertips throbbing. I quickly searched in my shoulder bag for something useful but came up empty handed. I looked on the ground around me and spotted a strong looking stick that looked like it could fit under the gap I created.

I picked it up and shoved it under the crack, it just barely wedging under, and put all my weight on it. The window groaned in protest while the stick crackled. The stick started to splinter and I thought it was going to snap but then the window suddenly flew up with such force that I was sent toppling backwards.

I landed on my behind with a soft thump and the crackling of twigs. I groaned softly as I stood and gathered the flash light that I had put down to open the window and climbed through it. I moved my flashlight around and looked at what awaited me. To my right was the entrance, which was padlocked on this side and to my left was an old and rotten wooden desk, a staircase going up and a corridor but I couldn't see down it, not even the flashlight helped me see down it.

Hm. Should I go up? Or left? I shook my head and headed up the stairs. The first thing I saw coming up the stairs was the gleam of a mirror reflecting the light from my flashlight then I saw faded paintings hanging along the walls, it was just like everybody just up and left, not even bothering to take the valuable paintings. I rolled my eyes and was about to continue on but a certain painting caught my eyes. I came closer and shinned my light on it. It showed a sleeping man with light and dark purple hair but right eye was covered by his bangs and there were blue rose vines wrapped around him. "The Forgotten Portrait" I read aloud. For some reason this song made me sad. I sighed and turned away, it was just a painting, nothing more. I travelled past old and rat chewed rope that held headless mannequins in it, a weird red and white couch that was torn and another painting.

I turned the corner and came across a huge painting the stretched across most of the hall. It was a mess off bright colours like yellow, red, green and blue with black. "Fabricated World?" hm, wonder what the artist was aiming for when he painted this?

Suddenly my flashlight flickered for a moment, giving me a fright and making me jump. "eheheh, nothing creepy here… I hope" I mumbled nervously as I made my way to the stairs again, but when I made it to the bottom my flashlight flickered out. "no" I mumbled, "no-no-no-no-no!" I shook my flashlight and smacked the head, trying to turn it back on. "I just put fresh batteries in this!" I wailed.

I squinted into the darkness but then I heard dripping coming from upstairs then four bangs. I flinched but took a deep breath and made my way up. I could just barely see where I was going and almost tripped in a piece of rat chewed rope. I ended up back at the 'Fabricated World' painting that seemed to be the source of the dripping noise. I saw a dark blue blob bellow the frame of the picture and touched it but the was the sudden sound of a stamp behind me and I whipped around and saw red blotches on the ground, I crouched down and read them. 'C-O-M-E-K-I-R-A-'

"Come Kira?" a shiver ran down my spine when I realized what it said. I quickly stood and prepared to dash out of this creepy gallery when curiosity got the better of me when a squishing sound came from behind me. I turned around, my eyes now adjusted enough to see, and read the words that the blue liquid had become. 'Come down below, Kira, I'll show you a secret place' I gulp but found myself compelled to do at the words said. I ran downstairs, frightened that something would come out of the blackness and tack me. I ran into the hallway and found myself faced with a painting of the deep see and a freakish fish. I followed the blue footprints to it, held my breath, clutched my shoulder bag tightly and plummeted in.

**A/N So.. How was it? Be honest and please review! This is my first Ib story but I hope it's to par.**

**KB/N : You better like it *grabs out scissors* ;)**


End file.
